The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. The LED can generate light having high brightness, so that the LED has been expensively used as a light source for a display device, a vehicle, or a lighting device. In addition, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by luminescence materials or combining LEDs having various colors.